Picture Of The New Moon
by DarkShadow At Midnight
Summary: [Under Construction] Kagome's mother just died, and she has to start growing up.So she goes to the mountains and becomes Lord Sesshomarus servant.Then she meets Inuyasha whose intrested right away.Sango starts talking crazy,another master wants her to be betrothed.AH!CHAOS!
1. New Life

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!!!

THIS IS A INU/KAG STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JUST NOT AT FIRST!!!!!!!

Pictures Of The New Moon Chapter 1"New Life"

Tears ran down Kagome's face as her mother's cuffing was being buried. She couldn't believe what was happening. A hand rested on her shoulder, and she turned around. There stood her mothers husband, but not her father. He had long red hair, and serious silver eyes.

"You're welcome to stay with me, and Alicia, Kagome."he said with a proper smile.

Kagome smiled, "No,thanks, Kihara.I sent a letter to the demon lords castle.I'm going up there to be a servant for his son.I need to go on my own.I'm 18.I'm not a little kid anymore."

"I understand, but don't you think being a servant for a demon is wise?"asked Kihara.

Kagome smiled, "My mom did it.So can I."

"Alright.I hope to see you again."sighed Kihara, with a regretful face.

A girl her age stood beside him, with a saddened face. She has long blonde hair, and soft, calm silver eyes. Just like Kihara.

Alicia whispered, "Why do you have to leave, Kagome?"

"I need too, Alicia.Besides, if I stay here with no job...King Naraku will banish me from this land.Remeber, my mother made a mistake before I was born...so I can't get a job here."sighed Kagome heavily.

Alicia nodded, "I might come up there to vist.You're like a sister to me, Kagome.I don't want you to leave."

"I'll come back to vist.If his royal highness will let me.Don't worry.I'll try to write."smiled Kagome.

Alicia hugged Kagome, and sobbed. She hugged her back, but held her tears. Kihara looked up at the sky as it rumbled.

Kihara sighed, "We better get back to the fields, Alicia.We should not keep, Kaede waiting."

"Right, father.Bye Kagome."whimpered Alicia turning her back.

Kagome clenched onto her bag, turned toward the trail, and nodded,

"So this horrible life begins...here I go."

_**Up In The Far Mountains; At Sunset**_

Kagome followed behind one of this servants. She had long dark hair, and bark brown eyes.

She started a conversation, "My names Sango Yamata, you?"

"Kagome Makoto.How is it in this castle?It's bigger than I thought."muttered Kagome.

Sango shrugged, "It's alright.As long as you don't do anything to harm Lord Sesshomaru.I've worked here since I was 13.He knows me well enough."

"So, I'm safe?"asked Kagome a bit tense on the subject.

Sango giggled looking back into Kagome's frightened ocean blue eyes, "You're safe with me.You'll share a room with me, and do the same chores as me, okay?"

"Sounds great."smiled Kagome.

They turned into a room big: big enough for two people, the walls were colored a pale blue, there was a set of stairs she guessed led to her quarter.

Sango closed the door behind her, and sighed, "Your room is down those stairs."

"Thanks.Can I call you Say?"asked Kagome, with a smile almost as proper as Kihara's.

Sango smiled, "Sure.Can I call you Kags?"

"Hai."smiled Kagome starting off for her room.

She walked down the dark stairs, and came to a door. Kagome opened it, and inside was: her single sized bed, a bathroom, and closet.

Kagome relaxed, "Thank Kami this isn't to big or to small."

She put her thing's inside the waredorbe closet, and sat on the spring bed. It was a bit uncomfortable, but she'd have to deal. Kagome laid back onto the bed, and closed her eyes. Memories of her mother flashed in her head. She opened her eyes, and asked to no one in particular,

"Oh, why didn't you tell anyone you had such a illness.What's your reason, mother?"

Surprisingly, no tears burned her eyes. There was a soft knock at her door. Kagome sighed, and sat up as Sango walked in.

Sango sighed, "His royal highness wants is the throne room immediately.Better out on your peasant clothing."

"Peasant.Such a great name, ne?"grumbled Kagome.

Sango laughed, "Yeah.Just great."

Kagome quickly put on her green crinkled chiffon 'Rosebud' peasant dress. It looked very beautiful on Kagome. She put her hair into a half up, half down ponytail.

"Ready?"asked Sango.

Kagome stood, "Yeah."

They walked out their rooms, and to the throne room. A man with fine clothing stood before everyone one, his right hand man, and a boy about two years younger stood not far from him. Kagome sighed already irritated. She never liked rich people. Sango waved at the right hand man, he who winked at her.

Sango blushed a bit. Kagome looked at her, and giggled.

"Is there a problem you two?"asked a smug voice.

A girl who looked a year older than Kagome, stopped in front of Kagome. She looked way to much like her for her own liking. Sango looked straight ahead, a bit pale.

Kikyo asked, "Is there?New girl?"

Sango looked as f she were wishing something. Kagome looked at Sango, and to the girls face.

"Uh, no."muttered Kagome in a low voice.

Kikyo smirked, "You spoke.I did not tell you to speak."

Kagome glared at the Kikyo with hate. She had a smart smirk on her face. As if she knew what she was going to do.

"That's 10 hand lashes to you.Juri will handle that."grinned Kikyo flipping her beautiful black hair in Kagome's face.

Kagome took one step, and Sango grabbed her arm. Sango shook her head violently. Kagome turned red slightly.

Kagome hissed, "What the hell is a hand lashing?Who does she think she is?"

"Please don't talk anymore, Kagome.You're gonna get us-

Sesshomaru stepped in front of the two, "You two come to interrupt my meeting?I didn't expect this from you, Sango."

Sango's head dropped, and she let go of Kagome. Kagome looked at Sango guilty, and sighed.

"_Yet, another screw up.Nice going, Kagome.I should've just stayed back in the village, maybe it wouldn't''t of been so bad to marry that bastard, Naraku.Great!There's no turning back._"thought Kagome, angry at her self.

Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome's chin, and made her look at him. There was a interested look in his eye. Sango looked at him shocked, and confused. He never touched a servant before. All the servant girls gasped, and whispered. Kikyo was by Inuyasha glaring hard.

Kagome whispered, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Kagome!"gasped Sango.

There was more gasping. Inuyasha eyed Kagome with interest. A smirk crawled onto his face as she glared up at his brother.

Sesshomaru frowned, "Juri...do what you must with this girl."

Someone grabbed Kagome's arm, and Sesshomaru let go of her. He turned and walked off.

"Sesshomaru!She's new!She didn't know!"yelled Sango.

Sesshomaru glared back at Sango, "She will learn not to speak to a 'king' in that manner.As you were."

"Bu-

Kikyo yelled, "He said as you were!"

Sango watched as Kagome was being dragged out the room. She sighed in defeat. Inuyasha looked around, and snuck out his existence in the room. He stopped Juri,

"I'll handle it Juri.You can go about your business.Let's keep this stopping of dusty between us, ne?"

Juri was about the hanyou's age, "B...b...between us, Master Inuyasha?!Yes!"

"Perfect."he whispered in a hot tone.

She walked off, letting out a squeak. Inuyasha looked into Kagome's ocean blue eyes.

Inuyasha asked, "What's your name?"

"Why?"asked Kagome stubbornly.

Inuyasha sighed, "Relax.I'm not like my brother.If you question him he'll make sure you get 51 hand lashings."

"It's Kagome...Kagome Makoto.You are?"asked Kagome relaxing her attitude.

Inuyasha smirked, "Inuyasha Takahashi.The royal pain's brother.How old are you?"

"I'm 18.I'm guessing you're 20, and your brother is 22?"asked Kagome knowing his right.

Inuyasha nodded, "Right.Where are you from?"

"Village Sayunga.Far from here.I'm regretting leaving now."sighed Kagome, leaning against the wall behind her.

Inuyasha asked, "Why'd you come all the way here?"

"My mother died yesterday of a terrible illness.She kept it a secret.Before I was born, my mother refused to sign the Bukku of Honor.So...if you didn't...your first daughter was to marry the king.Unless she not work in his lands, and leave the village.So...I didn't want to marry that bastard.He killed my father."explained Kagome, with sad eyes.

Inuyasha whispered, "I'm sorry.Your life sucks, ne?"

"Yes, thank you for reminding me."frowned Kagome.

She began to walk off. Inuyasha grabbed her arm, and turn her back toward him. Their faces only inches away.

Inuyasha whispered, "Wait, I didn't mean it that way, Kagome." His voice got more passionate with every word. "You're so beautiful."

"Uh...are you alright?"asked Kagome as his hand clenched her waist.

His eyes were slightly red. She was officially freaked out as his lips kissed her neck. Kagome's faced flamed hot as realization popped into her head. Kagome pushed him away.

Kagome shivered, "What's the matter with you.I just met you!"

"Wa...what?Oh damn it all to hell!Let me explain."whispered Inuyasha rubbing at his eyes.

Kagome stepped back, "I know what you were doing.Just stay away from me, will ya?"

"Wait, Kagome."growled Inuyasha.

Kagome glared at him, and left. She shivered when she reached the room. She locked the door behind her.

Sango hugged her, "Are you alright!?Are your hands feeling like they're going to fall off!I'll get you a ice-

"Sango, Sango!"giggled Kagome. "I'm fine.That Inuyasha guy stopped her.He said he'd take care of it, but never did.He was...flirting with me."

Sango gasped, "Are you for real, Kagome!?"

"One hundred percent, yes."nodded Kagome.

Sango giggled, "Oh boy.Kikyo's going to be pissed!Her father betrothed her to him, and he hasn't said yes yet!So... if you're passively a crush to him then!You're going to be betrothed!"

"What!Are you kidding me!He was trying to court me, Sango!"yelled Kagome turning red a bit.

Sango's eyes widened, "As in kissing you on the neck, and eyes reddened?"

"Exactly!"nodded Kagome bewildered.

Sango smirked, "You're so going to be betrothed.All he has to do is seeing you every day for a month, and he can tell Sesshomaru who he wants!You can't deny because you're a peasant now!Not noble.If he see's you more than a month... he's totally serious about you."

"A...A...Are you- SAY WHAT!!!"yelled Kagome, her voice echoed to the beyond.

_**REVIEW, REVIEW REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU, AND NO GRAMMAR CRAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANKS YOU, AND SEE YA!!!!!**_


	2. Not Silver Box, Yet Hatered

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!!!!!

Pictures Of The New Moon Chapter Two"Silver Box"

Kagome stopped in the middle of the dark hallway, and looked back. She felt like she was being watched with more then two pair of eyes. It'd been four weeks already, and all the servants hated her. She ran into something hard. Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha.

"Gah!Why are you stalking me?!"yelled Kagome.

Inuyasha crossed his arms, and snorted, "I ain't no stalker!"

"Oh really?"smiled Kagome. "It's been over a month now, and I haven't had one day to myself with out you bothering me."

Inuyasha grunted, "Keh!"

Kagome pushed past him, and began to walk past him. She tried not to remember what Sango had told you.

"Hey where are you going?"asked Inuyasha.

Kagome sighed, "I'm going to ask, Sesshomaru if he'll let me goo to my village.Only for tonight."

She knocked on his room door, and it immediately opened. There in front of her stood Sesshomaru. His eyes softened at the sight of her. Kagome shivered, and asked,

"I was just wondering, Lord Sesshomaru, if I could return to my village to vist?"asked Kagome.

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha's glaring eyes, and at Kagome, then sighed, "Fine."

"Oh, thank you!"squealed Kagome hugging Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked down at her wide eyed. Inuyasha growled and crossed her arms,

"Keh, whatever."

Sesshomaru pulled Kagome off of him.

Kagome smiled, "Thanks again.Bye."

She made her way toward the door.

"What are you up to, little brother?"asked Sesshomaru with cold eyes.

Inuyasha growled, "What does it look like I'm doing!I'm courting her, Sesshomaru.So keep your eyes some other person."

"Hmph."grunted Sesshomaru. "Like she'd want to be with a half breed like you.You're already betrothed to Kikyo."

Inuyasha growled, "I did not say I wanted to be betrothed to that wench!Just because we dated when we were teenagers, she thinks I want her now.I told her we were over, and she refused to listen."

"You're a disgrace to this family."growled Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha hissed, "I don't care what you say, Sesshomaru.I'm still making her mine.One more month to go."

"She avoided you this whole month.What makes you think she wants to go threw it another month.She probably doesn't even know you're doing this."snarled Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha snorted, "Keh.Whatever...then I'll tell her.I'm leaving."

He walked out the doors of the castle to see Kagome far from the castle now. Inuyasha set off running. He caught up with her.

"What is it with you!?"yelled Kagome stopping, and glaring up at him.

Inuyasha yelled, "Why you always yelling at me!?"

"Every time I ask you, you either ignore me, or change the subject!"yelled back Kagome.

Inuyasha snorted, "Keh!"

"Yeah!That too!"yelled Kagome turning and stomping down the path.

Inuyasha grabbed her arm, "Wait."

"What?"asked Kagome getting really irritated.

Inuyasha sighed, "This is hard to say considering I only knew you for a month."

"I already know you're courting me, Inuyasha"whispered Kagome beginning to blush.

Inuyasha asked, "How?"

"The first day I was at the castle...it was kind of obvious."explained Kagome looking at the ground.

Inuyasha rubbed the back of his head, "Oh right, sorry about that."

"I'm not ready."sighed Kagome.

Inuyasha whispered, "I'm going to wait another month."

"Uh...thanks you.I think."smiled Kagome. "Let's go."

Inuyasha nodded, "Right."

_**Village Sayunga**_

Kagome was glad Inuyasha wasn't dressed in fancy clothing. He never wore anything...fancy. She got weird looks from most of the villagers. Kagome picked up her pace, and walked inside a hut. Immediately, she was pulled into a death hug.

"You came to vist!"squealed Alicia.

Kagome nodded, "Where's Kihara?"

"He had to go see Naraku.There's going to be hell here.Naraku's changing everything."sighed Alicia.

Kagome asked, "Why all the sudden he-

"Whose this?"asked Alicia.

Kagome turned around to see a bored faced Inuyasha, "This is Inuyasha."

"Oh, as in 'Master' Inuyasha?"asked Alicia shaking her head in a mocking way.

Inuyasha glared a Alicia. She obviously did not like him. This caused a problem to Kagome.

Kagome smiled, "He isn't like his brother, Alicia."

"I don't care.We've sent, and sent messages for help down here, and they denied everyone of them!"yelled Alicia glaring at him.

Inuyasha hissed, "My brother denied them.Not me!I'm not in control, so I have nothing to do with it."

"Oh."whispered Alicia.

Stomped in Kihara. His face was glazed red, and he was steaming hot with anger.

Kihara snarled, "I swear I'll kill that bastard!"

"Kihara!What happened?"asked Kagome.

Kihara froze, "Kagome!What are you doing back here!You can't be here it's dangerous!"

"Why not?"asked Kagome crossing her arms.

Kihara sighed, "If you come back, Naraku has the right to force you to marry him."

"Keh!"snorted Inuyasha. "Not while I'm here."

Kihara asked, "Master Inuyasha?Why are you here?"

"You know him?"asked Kagome.

Kihara laughed, "The last time I seen him was when he was 8."

"Okay, I'm offically freaked out."murmured Alicia.

Inuyasha sighed, "Fine, Kiha'.Though, Sesshomaru's a pain in the a-

"Yeah, yeah!Anyway, what is Naraku doing, Kihara?"asked Kagome glaring at Inuyasha for a second.

Kihara sighed, "He's taking over the wolf territories."

"He can't do that!If he does that the wolves will choose this village as a new home!"yelled Kagome completely pissed.

Alicia squeaked, "We have to leave father!"

"Calm down, Alicia.Most of the villagers have already take leave."explained Kihara.

Kagome asked, "Move to the mountains, Kihara."

"We can't leave, Ikina."whimpered Alicia.

Kagome's face saddened a bit. Inuyasha was about to confront her, but the sky popped angerly.

Kihara packed his bag, "We're leaving now.Kaede has left for the mountains.We'll go there.Hurry, Alicia."

"Right."nodded Alicia packing her stuff.

Kagome clenched her fist, "This is not right."

"Kagome...we need to go."grunted Inuyasha beginning to growl.

Kagome asked, "Why!?"

"They're coming that's why!"he shouted back.

He made her get onto his back. They all set off to their destination.

_**Not Long Later**_

Kihara called, "We hope yo see you later, Kagome!Inuyasha!We must separate now.Goodbye!"

"Bye, Kagome!"called Alicia from the muddy trails.

Kihara grabbed her wrist, and picked up pace. Kagome slid from Inuyasha's back. She look back down the trail to her home village. She knew the wolves were there. Kagome gasped, when she saw two hazel eyes staring at her from behind a tree.

His eyes were luring, and wanting.

Inuyasha called, "Kagome!You're gonna get sick!"

She stared back at the person. He smirked at her, and mouthed something to her. Someone grabbed her arm, and swung her around.

"Can you not hear!"yelled Inuyasha shaking her a bit.

Kagome whispered, "Sorry."

"Let's go."he took her hand, and walked toward the castle.

Kagome looked back. The person glared, then turned and left. Inuyasha jerked her a bit. She squeaked,

"Hey!"

Inuyasha called, "Stop dawdling!"

Kagome was really getting tired of his attitude. She snatched her hand from his, and ran the rest of the way to the castle. Leaving Inuyasha to fume.

_**Back At The Castle; Sunset**_

Kagome took off her clicking shoes, and walked barefoot against the cold stone floor. She finally made it to her room. She was dripping from head to toe. When she walked in, she let out a high pitch sneeze.

"Kagome!You're back."sighed Sango of relief. "You better take a bath before you get sick."

Kagome nodded with a stuffy nose, "Right."

She walked toward the stairs until her vision became blurry, and she passed out.

"Kagome!"yelled Sango running toward her as she hit the floor.

Her breathing was ragged.

Sango grabbed her arm, and pulled her up. "Just great.Great way of watching her, Inuyasha."

_**Next Day; Dawn**_

_Kagome watched as her father was being slaughter. In hazy part of the dream, was her mother mating with Kihara. Anger rose in her. Her father fell, dead, to the ground._

_"No!Dad!Please, don't die!Mom!Look!That man is killing, Daddy!Mom!"sobbed Kagome falling to her knees._

_A deep husky voice came from behind, "What's wrong you brat?"_

_"Shut up, Naraku!"yelled Kagome up at the 12 year old boy._

_He grabbed at her ear, and laughed. Kagome sobbed more. She slapped him in the face, and glared up at him. He punched her, and got on top of her. _

_Kagome screamed, "No, Naraku!NO!"_

_Her own voice echoed. A voice began to come from nowhere:_

_"Kagome!Wake up!She's burning up!Damn it!Ka-_

_**End Dream**_

Before Sango could finish, she was slapped right in the face. She fell back onto the floor. Kagome opened her eyes slowly, and lowered her hand. Kagome touched her cheek. Tears fell.

Kagome's vision was blurry. There was more than one person in the room. Kagome turned on her side, and closed her eyes tight.

"No you don't, wake up, Kagome."came Inuyasha's voice sitting her up.

Kagome looked down at Sango, and gasped. "Sango!I'm so- _hoarse cough_

"It's alright, Kagome.It's weird how you got sick so quickly.Have you been eating, Kagome?"asked Sango taking Miroku's offering hand.

Kagome looked down at her hand, "No."

"Why not!?"asked Sango bewildered.

Kagome sighed, "I just haven't been hungry."

"Well, you know what.You're gonna eat a full course meal today, and **until** you decide to eat, you're staying in my room."ordered Inuyasha.

Kagome squeaked in a faint voice, "What!?You're kidding me right!?"

"Now, Inuyasha-

Sango hit Miroku on the head, "Shut up you pervert!"

"Ow!Don't be so rash, Sango."winced Miroku when she rose her fist again.

Kagome began to cough again, which stopped her from continuing.

Sango sighed, "I agree with Inuyasha."

"I'm not agreeing."pouted Kagome.

Inuyasha smirked, "Well, you should've been eating."

He picked her up bridal style. Miroku smirk,

"Why in such a rush, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha glared at Miroku with threatening eyes. Sango pounded him on the head once again.

Miroku moaned in pain, "Ow, ow!Sango!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, and left the room. Kagome had her arms crossed, and head looking away. He sighed heavily as they entered his room. Surprisingly, his room was the basement. Far from all the servants, nobles, and his brothers room.

It was the same size as her, and Sango's room. He laid her on his king sized bed. Inuyasha walked to his closet, and got a woolen quilt.

"Are you crazy!I'll burn up!"yelled Kagome with once, again, faint voice.

Inuyasha snorted, "Yeah, don't you think I know that.It's the whole point.Stop talking before you lose you voice."

"You don't tell me what to do!"glared Kagome.

Inuyasha dropped the cover on the bed, "Damn it, Kagome!Why do you hate me so much?"

She saw the hurt in his amber eyes.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha."sighed Kagome looking him in the eye.

Inuyasha shrugged, "Whatever, doesn't matter."

"I don't hate you, Inuyasha.I'm taking my frustration out on you.I don't mean too."whispered Kagome looking away feeling guilty.

Inuyasha sighed, "I said forget it."

Kagome sighed, and laid back. He put the cover over her.

"Uh, thanks."smiled Kagome as sweet as she could.

She turned on her side, and relaxed. Sleep beginning to take over. She felt someone kiss her on the cheek. Kagome's face went red as he whispered in her ear,

"I'll be back in a hour with some food."

Kagome nodded, not trusting her voice. he left the room. She opened her eyes, and sighed of relief.

"_What's the matter with me.He only kissed me on the cheek.I don't like him...do I?"_

A voice argued with her, "_Of course you like him, not like him love him._"

Kagome glared at the pillow. She shook off the upcoming shivers. Kagome closed her eyes, and shook all thoughts away. She let sleep take over her sick form. Only this time...have a very strange dream.

_**DREAM WILL BE IN NEXT CHAPTER!!!! I'M SO SORRY THIS CHAPTER TOTALLY SUCKED, NE? I'LL TRY TO DO BETTER! ):**_

_**ANYWAY, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	3. Silver Box, And The Unexpected

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!!!!!

Picture Of The New Moon Chapter Three"Silver Box, And The Unexpected"

_Kagome was laying in a field. Blue roses blew with the wind, and the huge moon sat over her. Someone in a red kimono laid beside her, his eyes closed._

_"In...Inuyasha?"asked Kagome._

_He opened one eye, and smirked up at her. She blushed, and looked back at the sky. Her ocean blue eyes softening at a memory. She felt a hand enclose around hers. It felt so real._

_Kisses trailed up her arm, and stopped at her neck._

_He whispered, "I know it's been little time, Kagome, but I've grown to love you so much."_

_"Inuyasha.."started Kagome with soft eyes._

_Inuyasha whispered, "Kagome?"_

_Was this really happening! Kagome closed her eyes tightly._

_**End Dream**_

Kagome shot up, and did a head butt with Inuyasha. He fell back on the bed in pain. She yanked her head back, and kicked her legs to show she was in severe pain.

"Crap!Kagome, are you alright!?"asked Inuyasha sitting up rubbing his forehead.

Kagome whimpered, "It hurts.My head is killing me."

"I'm so sorry."

Kagome whispered, "It's okay, I'm fine.Just a major headache.Okay, owwww."

"I'll be righ-

Kagome sighed, and grabbed his hand then giggled, "I was just playing with the last part.I'm okay."

"That's cruel."growled Inuyasha.

Kagome giggled, but gasped when he got on top of her, and began to tickle her. She busted into a fit of laughter.

Kagome laughed, "S..s..stop, Inuyasha!"

"Not until you say sorry for your little joke!"smirked Inuyasha as tears of joy fell from Kagome.

Kagome laughed, "No!"

"Alright then.You'll just die of laughter then."smirked Inuyasha.

Kagome grabbed his silver locks, and yanked him forward. The laughter stopped as they were only seconds away from each other's face.

Kagome whispered, "W...was it real?"

"Was what real?"asked Inuyasha, his eyes getting slightly red.

Kagome whispered, "My dream.You said you loved me.Were you really saying it?"

Kagome began to feel stupid. He leaned in closer,

"It was real.I didn't know you'd hear me though.I thought you were asleep."

Kagome looked into his amber eyes, "I don't know what to say?"

"Tell me you love me."whispered Inuyasha.

Kagome whispered, "I...I...I...

"Am I disturbing something?"came a knowing voice.

Inuyasha growled in irritation. He moved from top of her. She sat up, and looked at her hand nervously. There in the doorway stood Miroku, and a wide eyed Sango.

Sango asked, "It's barely been an hour.are you feeling okay, Kagome?"

"Uh, yeah.Maybe I just needed some sleep."sighed Kagome relaxing her tense muscles.

Inuyasha asked, "Can you two leave?"

"No, it's alright, Inuyasha.I should start working.I feel better.Really."smiled Kagome softly.

Inuyasha glared at Miroku, and Sango, "Out!"

They jumped, and left the room. Kagome took the covers off her head. She felt like she was going to die from heat. He grabbed her chin and made her look up at him,

"Well?"

Kagome whispered, "I have feelings for you, Inuyasha.I...I just don't know you well enough to love you.Yet.I want to know you better, Inuyasha."

His doggy ears flattened to his skull. Inuyasha avoided her eyes.

"Oh.I see how you feel."murmured Inuyasha.

Kagome whispered, "Don't be mad at me, Inuyasha.I really do have feelings for you!I just need a little more time.We have this whole mouth left until you want to betroth me, right?"

"The reason for this month was for that reason.I'm going for a walk."grunted Inuyasha standing.

Kagome glared at him, "Why are you mad!?"

"I'm not mad!"yelled Inuyasha.

Kagome jumped to her feet, "Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm no!"yelled Inuyasha.

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's silver locks, and brought his head down. She smashed her lips onto his. He immediately took control of the kiss. Inuyasha growled, and pulled away. He pushed Kagome onto the bed,

"You're just another, Kikyo.Wanting only my body.Pathetic."growled Inuyasha turning on his heel.

Kagome yelled, "Inuyasha!That isn't what the kiss was!"

The door slammed behind him. She stared in complete shock. A single tear escaped her eyes. Kagome wiped it away, and forced herself not to sob.

_**A Week Later**_

Kikyo had been shooting death glares to Kagome all week. Inuyasha, obviously, told her he _had _been courting her. Kagome sighed heavily, and sunk to the floor, and poured some of the soapy water onto the tile floor. She began to scrub with the brush. Her long raven fallen past her fast as she did so.

"Oh, so now Sango got you scrubbing the floors.You deserve it, you piece of trash."came Kikyo's rough voice.

Kagome hissed, "Leave me alone, Kikyo.It isn't my fault he wasn't interested in you."

"Why you!"yelled Kikyo.

Kikyo kicked over the bucket, and grabbed Kagome by her long her, then made her look up at her,

"Everyone here really hates you.I advise you to leave!"

Kagome yelled, "Let go of me!"

She got up, and tackled Kikyo to the hard floor. A crowd surround laughing, and gasping.

"Kagome!"yelled Sango from the crowd.

Miroku, and some other guy ran threw the crowd. Miroku grabbed Kikyo, and the other guy grabbed Kagome.

Kagome yelled, "Let go of me!"

"I'll kick your ass!"spat Kikyo, struggling against Miroku.

Sesshomaru's outraged voice came, "What is going on here!?"

Everything got quiet, except Kagome. She still tried to get free. Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist tightly,

"I'm really starting top get sick of you!I'm guessing you started it!"

Kagome yelled, "Yeah, and what of it!"

Sesshomaru slapped Kagome, and she backed back a few steps. She held her cheek, and glared at him. Kagome took one step, and the guy grabbed her. Trying to calm her down.

"20 whips!This time you WILL get it!"snarled Sesshomaru stomping off.

Juri came from the crowd, and grabbed Kagome's wrist, and stomped out the castle to the whipping barn.

Kagome yelled, "What about, Kikyo!"

Sesshomaru shrugged, and turned then left. Kikyo wiped blood from her cheek, and laughed. All the other girls laughed as well. Tears blurred Kagome's vision as Sango was being held back from stopping Juri. Miroku had a good grip, so that she wouldn't get violent on the crowd.

_**An Hour Later**_

Kagome's hair was dripping wet. A man dropped the whip, and chuckled. Kagome slowly pull her shirt back up. Tears pouring down her eyes.

The man walked toward Kagome, and grabbed her by the hair, and made her look up at him, "You're a pathetic little kitty aren't you?"

"Get your hands off me"hissed Kagome.

He chuckled kissing her neck, "Or you'll what?Tackle me?"

Juri pushed the man away from Kagome as he began to kiss her neck once again. Kagome began to sob.

"Get out of here you bastard!"yelled Juri.

He grimaced, and left.

Juri glared back at Kagome, "Back to your quarters, you worthless feline."

She left with out a care. Kagome picked herself up, but fell back because of the pain in her back. Kagome sniffed, and let out another sob. She glared at the ground, and pushed her self up. She held her clothing together, and walked back to her room.

_**Her, And Sango's Room**_

When she made it in, she fell onto her knee.

"Kagome!"yelled Sango running toward her.

Inuyasha, and Miroku were in the room. Kagome was dripping wet, and had scars all over. Inuyasha's face was horrified, as was Miroku. Miroku looked away. Kagome bursted into sobs as Sango hugged her on the floor.

Sango whispered in her ear, "It'll be okay, Kagome."

"No, he tried to hurt me.I want to go back to Kihara, and Alicia.I don't that to happen to me ever again.Not again."sobbed Kagome.

Inuyasha began to growl, "I'll kill Sesshomaru!"

"No!You're just going to get me in trouble!Again!"yelled Kagome still in between sobs.

Inuyasha asked "I didn't do-

"Yes, you did!I bet while you were making out with Kikyo, you told her about you _were _courting me, and got pissed!"yelled Kagome wincing when Sango's arm bruised her back.

Sango lifted her shirt, a bit, and gasped.

Sango yelled, "I'll kill Oa!Your back is bruised badly, Kagome!" (Oa is the man that whipped her)

"I know!"yelled Kagome.

Kagome pushed herself up, and made it toward her room. She tripped over her own foot.

Inuyasha yelled running toward her, "Kagome!"

He caught her. Kagome winced. Inuyasha elt something warm on his arm. It was blood. He picked her up bridal style, and went into her room. He laid her on her bed.

"It hurts, Inuyasha."whimpered Kagome.

Inuyasha whispered, "Kagome... just relax.I'll run some hot water for you.Can you manage to...uh...undress yourself?"

"Yes."nodded Kagome not having the strength to blush, but she gave a soft smile.

He ran into the bathroom tripping over his feet. Kagome giggled, and looked at the celin. She heard water running. After while, Inuyasha came, and helped her into the bathroom.

Kagome asked, "Can you get me my bag?"

"Sure."he said running out, and soon coming back.

Kagome closed the door after him, and sighed. She undressed, and got into the hot, soothing water. Kagome swallowed her whimper, and squeezed her eyes shut. Tears burned her eyes just as her back did. After a while, it began to feel better.

Kagome began to bath in the sweet scent of roses.

_**Outside The Bathroom**_

Inuyasha's eyes were slightly red at the scent. The smell of roses floated around him. He heard the sound of the water being train. He felt so tired all the sudden. Inuyasha laid on Kagome's bed, and closed his eyes.

Sleep taking over him. Kagome walked out the bathroom, with a pale blue summer dress. She dried her hair, and let it fall to her shoulders. It was wet, and gave her face a attracting look. Kagome sat beside Inuyasha, staring as his muscular chest went up, and down.

He looked so cute while he was asleep. Her eyes went from his ears to his lips. Kagome leaned close to his face, not even know she was getting closer.

Kagome whispered, "Inu...Inuyasha..."

He didn't stir when she whispered his name, nor when her hands touched his cheek. Kagome's heart began to pound harder, and harder. Their lips only seconds away. She placed her soft lips onto his. She ran her tongue across his lips to wake him.

Inuyasha kissed her back a but hazy, but he soon was full awake, and knew what was going on.

"_I...Is this a dream?No...it feels so real.Her lips are so soft...her scent is driving me insane._"thought Inuyasha sitting up, and deepening the kiss.

Kagome felt no pain in her back. All thanks to Inuyasha. No one had ever cared about her so much. Tears bricked at her eyes.

Kagome pulled away, "I'm sorry."

"No, don't be, Kagome."whispered Inuyasha making her look at him.

Kagome whispered, "Let me explain.I shouldn't blame anything on you.I'm sorry.I want you to continue to court me."

"I never stopped.I just needed time to myself, Kagome.When you said you didn't love me...I-

Kagome whispered, "I do love you, Inuyasha.I love you so much."

She hugged the shock hanyou. He relaxed, and kissed her on the neck. Kagome pulled away from the hug, and let him capture her lips. Kagome kissed him back, and let him get on top of her. Kagome began to feel her heart trusting him more, and more.

He pulled away, and whispered in her ear,

"I'll protect you from every danger, Kagome."

Kagome whispered, "I love you, Inuyasha."

"I love you so much more."whispered Inuyasha nibbling on her neck.

There was a loud thud, and the door swung open.

A deep voice yelled, "Get off her dog boy!"

Inuyasha looked up to see a hazel eyed, raven haired wolf boy. He began to growl.

"Inuyasha?"asked Kagome looking up at him.

Inuyasha yelled, "Get lost, Wolf-crap!"

"Inuyasha!I'm warning you!"growled the wolf boy.

Inuyasha growled back, "Well you know what!I'm warning you, Kouga!"

"You're the guy that held me from killing Kikyo."glared Kagome.

Kouga relaxed, "I tried to get Sesshomaru to reason with me.To no use.Kagome...you're going to be my woman."

"WHAT!AS IF, YOU EXCUSE OF A WOLF!"yelled Inuyasha digging his claws into the sheets.

Kouga yelled, "YES, I AM YOU EXCUSE OF A WANNA BE DEMON!"

"Don't talk to him like that!"yelled Kagome.

They both yelled, "YOU STAY OUT TA THIS!"

Kagome glared, and pushed Inuyasha onto the floor. She stood up, and stomped out the room.

"Ka...KAGOME!WAIT!"yelled Inuyasha getting up, and walking after her.

She was already out the room, and half way down the hall. Inuyasha growled then glared at Kouga.

Inuyasha yelled, "You can't court her!I'm courting her!Jackass!"

"We'll see about that!I'll MAKE sure Sesshomaru agrees that woman be mine!"snarled Kouga.

Inuyasha watched as he left, "WHAT!KOUGAAA!GET BACK HERE!!"

Kouga slammed the door hard behind him, and something hit the floor hard. Inuyasha turned around, and saw a silver jewelry box on the floor. He walked up to it, knelt to it, and picked it up.

"What's this?"asked Inuyasha.

He opened it, and gasped in shock.

_**END OF CHAPPY!! PLEASE REVIEW! Please, please please, please! NO GRAMMER STUFF AND NO NO NOOOOOOOO TELLIN ME IT SUCKED OR YOU COULDVE DONE BETTER!!! GOSH GIMME A BRAKE!!!!! I'M TRYING THE BEST I CAN!!!!!**_


	4. Explantion Of A Being

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!!!!

Picture Of The New Moon Chapter Four"Explanation Of A Being"

Inuyasha watched as the silver moon necklace fell to the floor. Music began to play from the box. The music was soothing, but there was something weird about it. The door swung open, and Kagome glared at him. Her eyes were slightly silver.

She walked toward him, and knelt beside him. Kagome put the necklace back in the box, and slammed it shut. She breathed heavily, and clenched onto her own arm.

"Ka...Kagome are you okay?"asked Inuyasha.

Kagome put her hand over her heart, "Damn it.Inuyasha...you've got to get out.I need some time to my self."

"Kagome!What's the matter!?"yelled Inuyasha.

Kagome looked up at him with silver eyes, "Please,g.get out!I'll hurt you."

"Kag...Kagome?"asked Inuyasha.

Kagome yelled, "Out!"

He got up, and left the room. Kagome pushed herself up, and tumbled toward the door, and locked it. She fell to her knees, and began to growl. Nails became claws, and ears became black cat ears on the top of her head. Kagome grabbed her head, and whimpered.

Finally, she passed off.

_**Next Day; Dawn**_

Kagome stirred at the knocking at her door.

"Kagome!Kagome!"called Sango, and Miroku.

Kagome sat up, but whimpered at her pounding headache. The silver bracelet flashed on her wrist.

Inuyasha's voice came, "Kagome!If you don't open this door!I'm picking it!"

"No!Wait!"yelled Kagome, but then whimpering at her headache.

She got to her feet, and changed into a black long sleeve shirt, and a pair black jeans. Her mid slow. Kagome pulled the sleeve's over her hands to hide the claws. She picked up the silver box, and threw it inside the wardrobe. Kagome closed for a second, and took a deep breath.

Her scent smelt of roses, and nothing other than that. The door opened, and she hid her hand behind her back.

Inuyasha asked, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing.I just woke up."muttered Kagome.

Inuyasha sniffed, "What was wrong with you last night?"

Sango, and Miroku must've left. He closed the door behind him. Kagome tensed a bit as he walked toward her.

"Uh.I was tired, and had a really bad headache.I still have one now.Sorry from yelling at you."whispered Kagome looking into his amber eyes.

Inuyasha gave her a quick kiss on the lips, "It's alright.Still, you seem a bit uneasy about something."

Kagome ran her tongue over her fangs, and squeaked. This was going to cause a problem. What if he wanted to kiss her. He was already getting that hazy look in his eye.

"What's the matter?"asked Inuyasha full of concern.

Kagome held her head, "I don't feel very good."

"Have you been e-

Kagome giggled, "Yes, I have, Inuyasha."

"Oh."he sighed looking at her suspiciously.

Kagome looked anywhere, but at him. She regretted doing that now.

Inuyasha sat on the bed, "Alright, I know you're lying now, Kagome.You won't look me in the eyes.What's with the hat?"

"Uh... I ju.just wanted t.to wear it is all."stammered Kagome giving herself away.

Inuyasha glared at her, "Tell me, Kagome."

"I'm afraid."whispered Kagome looking at the floor.

Inuyasha stood, "Don't be, Kagome.I love you...nothing about that will change."

"But-

Inuyasha captured her lips into a passionate kiss. She gasped, giving him the chance to slip in tongue into her mouth more. Kagome moaned softly. He gasped when he noticed the fangs. Inuyasha pulled away, and looked into Kagome's hazel eyes confused.

He pulled the hat off her head to reveal two black cat ears. Inuyasha looked shocked, and pale all at the same time.

Inuyasha whispered, "Why didn't you tell me, Kagome?"

"I was cursed as a child.I wasn't born like this.My mother manage to get the curse off...that is until you opened the box.Now I'm back like this.I didn't expect this to happen, so..."sighed Kagome trailing off.

Inuyasha fiddled with the moon necklace. Kagome felt all the sudden hazy. He let it go, and looked into her eyes,

"Whatever.You're still my, Kagome."

Kagome smiled, "I love you, Inuyasha."

"I love you so much more."smirked Inuyasha.

_**Coming To The End Of The Month**_

She worked as hard as she could each day. No longer skipping days. For some odd reason, Sesshomaru had been watching her. After he'd found out she was neko. She hated him, and Kikyo with a passion.

Kagome couldn't wait to be courted to Inuyasha. She could do anything she wanted to the bastard. When Inuyasha and her mate...he'll be considered a king. Sesshomaru is mated to no one, but being king was given to him by their father. Kagome sighed heavily as she saw two feet stop in front of her.

Kagome muttered, "Go away, Kikyo."

"No, I'm not going anywhere."she said angerly.

Kagome smirked, "Fine.I warned you."

"What are you going to do?"snarled Kikyo.

Kagome stood, and picked up her bucket full of dirty water. She poured the water all over Kikyo's shirt. She shrieked. Kagome busted out laughing, and took off running. When she made it into her room, she laughed her head off.

Sango asked, "Kagome?You're done working?"

"Ye.ye.ye.yeah!"struggled Kagome.

Sango asked, "What's the matter?"

"I threw dirty water all on Kikyo's shirt she was like AH!"laughed Kagome rolling on the floor.

The door opened, and she stopped laughing. She sat up when it was Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru glared, "Did you do it?"

Inuyasha walked in, looking at Kagome's slightly red face. Kagome's lips was trembling. Sango giggled, but then stopped. She laughed because Kikyo ran down the hall screaming for a towel. Inuyasha sighed, and rubbed his forehead.

"No, I did not do it."whispered Kagome in a low voice.

Sesshomaru glared, "I don't believe you.Meaning yo-

"You can't do anything to me!"yelled Kagome starting to growl.

Sesshomaru snorted, "Yes, I can, you feline."

"Why you!A feline's known better than you stinking demons!"yelled Kagome growling.

Sesshomaru yelled, "Demons are known better than half demons!"

"That's it!"yelled Kagome about to tackle him to the ground until Inuyasha stopped her.

Inuyasha whispered, "Kagome stop."

She was still struggling, and he growled,

"KAGOME I SAID KNOCK IT OFF!!"

Kagome stopped when he began to growl. She relaxed, and looked at the floor with a frown. Sango looked at him shocked.

Inuyasha turned toward Sesshomaru, "If you put your hands on her again, Sesshomaru!I'll kill you!"

"I should put in the dungeon for that."snarled Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha yelled, "Well you know what, you can't!"

"Why can't he!"came Kikyo walking in glaring at Kagome who wasn't paying attention.

Inuyasha growled, "I'm courting Kagome.In a week, we'll be mated."

"WHAT!"screamed Kikyo outraged. "You're betrothed to me!"

Inuyasha growled, "I told you all of this already!"

"Yeah!Before that, you were making out with me!I thought you were joking!"yelled Kikyo.

Kagome tensed a bit. All she thought now as

_'She knew it, it was true, but... what's the use.He's sticking up for me.I still love, nothing will change it.No even anger.'_

Inuyasha looked back at the tense girl. He was beginning to think she was mad at him until she wrapped her arms around him. Kagome smirked when he relaxed.

Kikyo yelled, "Get your hands off him!"

"This is pathetic...you're marrying a peasant!It's disgusting!"growled Sesshomaru, his eyes getting slightly red.

Inuyasha growled, "You're the one that's pathetic."

"You're the one whose was doing ogling eyes with me, you bastard!"yelled Kagome.

Inuyasha growled, "Kagome.Let me handle it."

"It's already handled.I want you, and anyone you're friends with in this castle out.If you're not, by tonight, you'll force me to kill you all."hissed Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha snorted, "No problem."

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, took Kikyo's hand, and stomped out.

"Where are we all going to go, Inuyasha?Miroku isn't gonna like this at all."murmured Sango with a sigh.

Inuyasha snorted, "Keh!Whatever...we'll move with Kihara."

"Can I talk now?"mumbled Kagome with a glare.

Inuyasha sighed, and turned toward her, "If you'd kept talking, Sesshomaru would have had a smart commet to get you whipped again."

"Oh, I understand."sighed Kagome.

Inuyasha smirked, "Good."

He gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Sango rolled her eyes.

_**When They Were Leaving**_

Sesshomaru watched as the 4 disappeared down the road. Kikyo smirked,

"Do you think this plan will work?"

Sesshomaru looked at her coldy, "Do I think?I don't think I know it'll work.Let's go"

He left, pushing past her. Kikyo rolled her eyes,

"Obviously."

She followed him into his room, and closed the door. Kikyo took out the bow in her hair, and let her long raven hair fallen down her back. She took off her shoes as well.

Kikyo smirked, "Shall we?"

Sesshomaru didn't waste any time to talk. He captured Kikyo's lips into a surprisingly passionate kiss. She kissed back, deepening the kiss. It soon was heated. Kikyo, and even Sesshomaru had a smirk on their face.

_**OKAY, EW! GUESS WHAT THEY DO? MATE, DUH! ANYWAY, EWWWWWWW! THE 'ONLY' REASON I'M DOING THIS IS BECAUSE OF THEIR PLAN. IF YOU'D LIKE TO KNOW, REVIEW OR SEND ME A PRIVATE MESSAGE TO FIND OUT WHAT IT IS, OR WAIT UNTIL IT'S REVEALED IN LIKE CHAPPY 5 OR 6, EVEN 7. ANYWAY, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**BYE BYE! SAYONARA! LOOKS AT CLOCK (11:05PM)**_

_**I'M OUT! OYASUMINASAI!!!!! (GOODNIGHT!)**_


	5. Discussion Of The Alteration Carnation

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!!

Picture Of The New Moon Chapter Five "Discussion Of The Alteration Rose"

_**A Week Later; That Night**_

Kagome looked around the hut. Everyone was still asleep. She sat up, and looked around the dark room. Her eyes shined silver, and adjusted to the darkness. Something tightened around her waist.

She looked down to see a shirtless Inuyasha. Kagome blushed a bit.

"What you doing awake?"asked his husky voice.

Kagome brushed the bangs out his face, "No reason.I just woke."

"Oh."murmured Inuyasha.

Kagome laid back, and looked at him, "Why are you awake?"

"I'm up because of you."smirked Inuyasha.

Kagome whispered, "Sorry."

"It's alright."yawned Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled, "You can go back to sleep."

Didn't have to tell him twice, Inuyasha was out cold. Kagome moved his hand from around her, and got on her feet. She walked out the door, and out the hut. The nights breeze played with her jet black hair. The moon was guiding her light.

She took a step into the cool earth, and walked into the forest. Passing many blue roses. She stopped, and picked up one. Kagome winced. Blood rolled down her arm.

The rose became white right before her eyes. Kagome gasped,

"Alteration Carnation..."whispered Kagome in shock.

She hadn't seen one of them in a long time. A memory began to blurr her vision:

_Twelve-year old Kagome Makoto ran threw the glowing feild. The moon brightened it for her. She fell back onto the cool land, and giggled up at the sky. _

_A womans voice called, "Kagome!Where'd you go!"_

_"I'm over here,Mother!"called Kagome, sitting up from the high grass._

_She sat beside her, "Why'd you run off?"_

_"I wanted to run threw the pretty blue flowers."smiled Kagome, up at the raven hair woman._

_Ikina (kags' mother) smiled down at her daughter, "They aren't just blue flowers, Kagome.Their blue roses."_

_"Blue roses?"asked Kagome looking confused._

_Ikina picked one up from the ground, "Yes.They mean a lot of things.These are my favorite kind of flowers."_

_"You just said they weren't flowers."pointed out Kagome._

_Ikina giggled, "I said they weren' t just flowers."_

_"Oh."mumbled Kagome._

_Ikina let the roses thron prick her tumb. _

_Kagome gasped, "Mom!You're bleeding!"_

_"I know.Watch."smiled Ikina pulling Kagome into her lap._

_Kagome watched as the blue rose became a white rose. _

_She gasped in shocked, "It changed!"_

_"Exactly.It has gone from a blue rose to a Alteration Carnation."smiled Ikina._

_Kagome took the rose out her mothers hand, "It's pretty, Momme"_

_"I know...there are some other pretty, and sometimes scary things that happen with this rare flower.Once you insert your blood...special, or dark things can happen.So be careful with what you feel when you do , okay?"smiled Ikina who kissed her forehead._

_Kagome nodded, "Okay, Momme."_

_She smiled up at Ikina. Ikina looked down at her with slightly sad silver eyes. Kagome looked back down at the rose. It was becoming black. Kagome didn't say another word. She wanted to find out what the black rose was herself. Later in life._

_"What are you two doing up so late?"came a deep voice that wasn't her fathers._

_Kagomes face reddened, "None of your business!"_

_"Kagome!Please, don't start!"yelled Ikina._

_Kagome glared down at her mother, "While Dad was being slaughtered you were mating this bastard!"_

_"Watch your mouth!"roared Kihara._

_Kagome got up, and yelled, "You ruin every moment with me, and my mom!I wish you would just die!"_

_SLAP_

_"M...momme?"whispered Kagome hurt._

_Ikina stood, "I've heard enough from you, Kagome!Enough!I wish you'd just-_

_She stopped herself, and glared at Kagome. Ikina couldn't take it, and took off running._

_"Ikina!"yelled Kihara._

_He glared at Kagome, and ran after her. Kagome fell to the ground, and began to sob._

_**End Flashback**_

Kagome felt to strong arms shake her. She jumped a bit, and looked up.

"Kagome?Are you okay?Why are you out here so late?"asked a concerned Inuyasha.

Kagome looked around confused. She felt something drip onto her hand. Kagome touched her face, and felt something wet. She wiped away the tears, and looked at the rose. It was black. Just like her mother's rose.

Inuyasha asked again, "Kagome?"

"Oh, sorry, Inuyasha.I was just remebering something of my mom."whispered Kagome with a shaky voice.

He put his red top kimono on her, and sat beside her.

Inuyasha asked, "What were you remebering?"

"See this rose?It's a Alteration Carnation.It use to be a regular blue rose.I was remembering when my mom told me its history."smiled Kagome.

Inuyasha nodded, "I know.My mom told me about it as well, but...it's black.It's suppose to be white.Are you feeling okay, Kagome?"

"Yeah."shrugged Kagome.

Inuyasha took the rose, and let the rose prick his thumb, "Riiight."

The rose went from red, to blue, to white, then to yellow.

"It's yellow."whispered Kagome already knowing what it meant.

Inuyasha nodded, "I'm worried about you, Kagome.Do you know what the black rose means?"

"My mothers was white, then it was black.She looked sad."explained Kagome.

Inuyasha whispered, "It means hate, Kagome.Did something else happen?"

"Yeah.I was twelve.Me, and mom were in the fields...Kihara showed.I got really angry.I didn't like Kihara back then.I started bashing him.Telling him I wish he'd die.Then my mother slapped me.She said she had enough f me.That she wished I'd just...then nothing.I knew what she meant.She wanted me dead...just like my father."explained Kagome, taking the rose from his hand.

Inuyasha whispered, "You're imagining things, Kagome."

"No, she admitted it to me before.That same night.When we all returned to the hut.We had another argument.I don't want to remember that.Ever!"growled Kagome.

The rose in her hand caught fire. She gasped, then dropped it. Inuyasha stomped it with his feet, because it was beginning to spread. It was now ashes.

Inuyasha whispered, "Kagome... are you alright?"

"I'm alright.What just happened?"asked Kagome.

Inuyasha sighed, "Hatred, is to much for a rose so pure.That's what my mother told me.It once caught fire in her, and my fathers hand at least once before."

"I'm sorry I blew up like that."whispered Kagome beginning to cry.

Inuyasha hugged her, and whispered in her neck, "It's okay.Just...calm down, Kagome."

Kagome tensed as he kissed her neck lightly. She let out a heavy breath, and relaxed. He pulled back from her neck, and capture her lips. Kagome kissed him back, full passion. She ran her hand threw his silver hair.

Inuyasha pulled back panting, and asked,

"Kagome...do you still want to be my mate?"

Kagome nodded also panting, "Yes."

"Good."hissed Inuyasha pushing her back onto the ground.

He captured her lips, and she kissed back. That night...they mated.

_**SORRY THIS WAS SHORT, BUT ANYWAY!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **_

_**NO GRAMMER CRAP!!!**_

_**SAYONARA!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	6. Point And Failure

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!

Also My Friend "liyuna8" She came up with th evil idea between Sesshomaru, and Kikyo...if you don't get it the plan...Message me, mmk? BYEZ

Picture Of The New Moon Chapter Six"Point And Failure"

_**A Couple Weeks Later**_

Kagome watched boredly as butterflies past by her face. The last couple of weeks were boring. She had nothing to do except argue with her offical mate, and listen to Sango slap, and then yell at Miroku. Kagome was going to crack. She began banging her head on the hut's floor.

"Kagome!"called Kihara.

Kagome stopped, and groaned, "I'm bored!At least I was doing something!"

"Then get up and do something."sighed Kihara.

Kagome sat up from her spot on the floor, "Where's Alicia?Kaede?Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango?"

"Kaede's getting herbs, Alicia went to the village.She met a wolf, they're giving us work.Only her.Weird.I have no clue where Inuyasha, Sango, or Miroku are."sighed Kihara.

Kagome stood, "I guess I'll go find Kaede."

"Alright."nodded Kihara.

Kagome walked down the paths of the small village. When she got deep within the forest, she found Kaede picking greenish herbs.

Kaede looked at her, "What are ye doing out here, child?"

"Bored.Everyone ditched me."mumbled Kagome.

Kaede smiled, "Oh?"

"Need help with anything?"asked Kagome.

Kaede stood upright, "Ni, but I think Alicia might need some company in Sayunga village."

"Alright.I hope they don't try to eat me.See you later, Kaede-sama!"smiled Kagome walking down the path.

Kaede called, "Be careful in this forest, child!"

"Right!"called Kagome already half way gone.

As she walked down the path. She heard two of the wolves laughing their heads off. Kagome hid her scent, and stood behind a tree.

One of the wolf boys snorted, "Those humans think they've escaped us?They're stupid enough to come work for us.Pathetic."

"Yeah they are.Some of our fellow comrades have become friends with those...freaks.Master Kouga is working us to the death, ne Yuru?"asked the other.

Yuru nodded, "Yeah.Wanna head back, Aki?"

"Ye-

Kagome walked down the path, not even caring about these 'weaklings'

Yuru smirked, "Another beautiful human to have 'fun' with, Aki!"

"You look deliciously beautiful."smirked Aki takeing a step.

Kagome continued to walk, and ignored the two drooling wolves.

Aki growled, and grabbed her wrist tightly, "Where do you think you're going?"

Kagome's eyes became silver. She grabbed his arm, and twisted it. He fell onto the ground.

"Why you little wench!"growled Yuru.

He charged. Kagome ducked his fist, and kicked him into a tree. He fell unconisous. Aki yanked his aching arm out her hand, and swung. Kagome ducked, but pouched him in a pressure point.

He fell to the ground. Kagome's eyes returned hazel, and she continued to the village. She got whistles from many of the men. She grabbed a running human woman,

"Where's Alicia?"

She was sobbing, "She's in the main hut!Please let me go!"

"What happened?"asked Kagome letting her go.

The woman sobbed, "One of the men raped me!"

"Is Al-

The woman cut Kagome off, "I'm sorry!"

She ran off. Kagome ran toward her sister's scent. Inside the hut was a unbearable sight. A man was raping a screaming Alicia. Kagome's face went pale, and her eyes became silver. The man removed himself from the bruised up Alicia.

"Another?Excellent.Don't try, and run off..."smirked the man.

Two other men grabbed her by her chest. Kagome went crazy. Her claws sharpened.

Kagome growled violent;y, "Alicia...go home."

"Ka..Kagome!"she sobbed putting on her clothing.

Kagome growled, "NOW!I CAN'T CONTROL MYSELF!NOW GO!LET NO ONE COME HERE!NOW GO!"

_**Horror Alert! Horror Alert!**_

Alicia ran off. Her face was bruised, and all. Kagome grabbed the wolf's arm, and ripped it off. He screamed in pain as she threw his torn off arm to the ground. Kagome was already covered in blood.

She jabbed her claws into his chest, and ripped out his still beating heart. Kagome threw it to the ground, and punched the other in the face. He grabbed her, and pushed her into the wall. He began to kiss down her neck without a care of the dead comrade. The other looked horrified.

"GET YOUR FILTHY LIPS OFF ME!"snarled Kagome.

She slit his throat with her claws, and pushed the now dead man to the ground. Kagome turned to the man who raped her.

He put up a fighting position, "Once I'm done beating you like your sister.I'll have some fun with you as well."

He ran his hand threw his long sandy brown hair, and his determined indigo eyes shined. This pissed Kagome off. She charged toward him. Next thing you know, his head's rolling onto the ground. Many more of the wolves ran in.

Kagome began to laugh,

"You that come in my path shall die!You filthy bastards!"

Some ran out, and soon a lot more. The others stayed, and fought. All that fought her, died a terrible death.

_**At The Hut**_

Alicia sobbed in her fathers arms. She told him everything that had happened.

Inuyasha was pale, "Ka...Kagome...I got to-

"NO!DON'T!SHE LOST CONTROL OF HER NEKO SIDE!PLEASE DON'T GO, INUYASHA!"sobbed Alicia.

Kihara growled, "Those filthy bastards!"

"Come on, Alicia.We better go get you cleaned up."whispered Sango in pure shock.

Alicia hugged Sango's arm, and walked her pace out the door. Miroku was speechless. As was Inuyasha. Kihara was growling inhumanly.

_**That Night**_

Everyone was dosing off. Kagome still had not been back. Everyone was getting worried, but finally a bloody Kagome walked in panting. She had a few wounds of her own. Kagome fell to the ground, and threw up.

"KAGOME!"yelled Inuyasha jumping to his feet, and running toward her.

Kagome glared at the ground, "I'm sorry."

"No, don't be sorry!"growled Inuyasha picking her up bridal style.

Kihara snarled, "I'll kill those-

"We'll be back by tomorrow!"growled Inuyasha.

Kaede called, "Inuyasha!Take this!"

He caught the black pouch. He snorted, and took off.

"Poor, Kagome.If she could control her neko side...we could've helped."sighed Sango.

Everyone else nodded.

_**At The Hot Spring**_

Kagome surfaced. Her long raven hair clean from blood, and dirt. She felt to arm wrap around her. Kagome relax when Inuyasha kissed her mates mark.

Inuyasha whispered, "Next time...I'm coming to help you.I don't care if you can't control your neko side."

"But, Inu-

Inuyasha growled, "You heard me, Kagome."

"Fine...I need to tell something.It's been sort of obvious for the past week.I just wasn't sure.Until now."sighed Kagome turning toward him.

Inuyasha asked, "What is it, Kagome?"

"Inuyasha...I'm pregnant."whispered Kagome looking into both of his amber eyes."

Inuyasha's face brightened, "A..a..are you-

"I am."smiled Kagome.

Inuyasha captured her lips into a passionate kiss, and hugged her like there would be no tomorrow. A erry wind began to blow. Both of them shivered, and got out. They got dressed, and headed back to the hut.

Kouga stood in front of the two, "Not so fast.Dog crap."

"Kouga!I'm warning you!Get out of my way before I kill you!"growled Inuyasha.

Kouga looked at Kagome hurt, "You killed half of my village."

"They hurt my sister.They wanted to fight...they got what they wanted."hissed Kagome with silver eyes.

Kouga stuck out his hand, "Come...so you can get your punishment over with."

"What the f-

Next out came Kikyo, and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru had a cold look, and Kikyo had a smirk. Her stomach slightly plump.

Kagome asked, "N-

"Yes, we are mates.I'm pregnant.Need a-

Before Kikyo could finish, Kagome's eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she fainted.

Inuyasha yelled, "KAGOME!DAMN IT!"

He caught her before she hit the ground. Kikyo busted out laughing. Sesshomaru stared at the scene coldly.

"She's pathetic, Inuyasha!I can never see why you love her?A pathetic feline!"smirked Kikyo bitterly.

Inuyasha growled, "Don't ever talk about her like that again!"

"Heh...they make a perfect couple.Half demon belong with half demons.Why bother?"snorted Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha growled, "What do you three want!?"

"Kagome's mine!Now that Kikyo got pregnant before Kagome, and it has been over a month, and you haven't gotten her pregnant-

Inuyasha cut Kouga off, "Wrong!If you'd use your nose!You'd know she is!Only a few weeks after!"

"He's telling the truth..."hissed Kouga.

Seshomaru sniffed in some air. He glared at the waking girl in Inuyasha's arms.

Kikyo asked, "That doesn't change anything right?"

"Our plan backfired.Their mates."grunted Sesshomaru.

Kagome stood up, "What plan."

She looked at Kikyo, and then Sesshomaru. Kagome shivered trying to get certain images out her head.

"We can do something!Right, Sesshomaru?!"yelled Kikyo outraged.

Sesshomaru sighed, "He's a king now.I can't do nothing.Let's go."

"GR!"yelled Kikyo stomping after Sesshomaru.

Kouga stared a Kagome softly, and sighed, "You're lucky dog breath."

"I know I am."glared Inuyasha.

Kouga grimaced, "Hope to see you around Kagome...sigh Inuyasha."

"Yeah, whatever."grumbled Inuyasha.

Kagome elbowed Inuyasha, and sighed,

"Sorry about killing everyone in your village.Wow...that sounds...horrible."

Kouga laughed, "Whatever.I'll live.Literally.See ya later!"

He took off running. Kagome waved.

"Are you ready to go know?grumbled Inuyasha.

Kagome giggled, "Yep.Let's go.Stop being so grumpy.Sesshomaru was being careless."

"I know, but he still didn't succeed.What would our father think?Of him acting like a brat.That one line would of sent him threw a world of emotions."smirked Inuyasha.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Let's go, Mr.I Hate My Older Brother."

"Well, it's true!"yelled Inuyasha.

Kagome laughed, "Whatever, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha snorted, and crossed his arms. They made their way back to the hut. Everyone was excited to see Kagome well. More excitement went as she told them she was pregnant, but it died when priestess Kaede...said she used her powers to see if Alicia was pregnant. She was.

Kagome comforted the crying Alicia, and told her they'd get threw it. Alicia agreed to have the pup. For that day...they were all happy.

_**OK, WE HAVE TO AGREE THIS WASN'T MUCH OF A CONFLICT. YEAH, I KNOW SO DON'T LECHER ME! ANYWAY THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST ONE! SO YOU GET ME!**_


	7. New Life, No Sorrow

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!!

Prepare for a very, very, very short chapter. No sequels :p

Picture Of The New Moon Chapter Seven"New Life, No Sorrow"

_**Nine Months Later**_

Kagome panted as crying filled the room. Inuyasha squeezed her hand lightly.

Sango giggled, "He's so kawaii!"

They cleaned him in warm water, and placed him in Kagome's arms. He had long silky jet black hair, cute dog ears and amber eyes. He looked up at his parents tiredly.

"What do you want to name him, Inuyasha?"asked Kagome.

Inuyasha thought for a minute then smirked, "How about Sakoda?"

"Sakoda Takahashi.It's perfect."smiled Kagome.

Beside Kagome, was Alicia. With a baby girl in her arms.

Alicia smiled, "I'm going to call her Tanizaki Makoto."

Kagome smiled at everyone. Everyone had huge smiles on their faces. Sango had a slightly plump stomach. Miroku, and her finally got married. She was now 3 months.

Inuyasha kissed her on the forehead. The full moon shined brightly at side. She'd always pictured full moons in her head as a kid, and still does.

"Now you'll forever have a white rose.Pure as crystal clear water."smirked Inuyasha.

Kagome looked up at him, "I love you, Inuyasha."

"I love you more, Kagome."smirked Inuyasha, giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

Everything was over. No longer was there a conflict in either of their lives.There was now a new life...and NO sorrow.

_**OK, NOT THAT THERE WAS MUCH OF A CONFLICT! BUT ANYWAY, THE FREAKING END!! THANK GOODNESS!!!!**_

_**PEACE OUT TO THE PEOPLE THAT LIKED THIS STORY, GO TO HELL TO THE PEOPLE THAT LOVE TO CRITICIZE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **_

_**XD**_


End file.
